An example of a product where materials are not easily bonded together is a shelf liner. Usually vinyl foams or vinyl solid films are laminated to a non-slip pad or a waterproof layer. The composite of layers produces a protective film covering for a shelf or the bottom of a drawer. This protective laminate stays in place by virtue of a pressure sensitive adhesive or a foam non-slip pad either separate or attached to the under side of the waterproof surface. The products on the market as of this time represent foam layers of vinyl in many geometric conformities from solid to open mesh products either by themselves or laminated to a solid polymeric film. The open mesh product has a plurality of open cells extending through the pad from the top side to the bottom side. Another currently found product is a pre-printed vinyl film of assorted designs and colors adhesively laminated to a layer of open cell latex foam cast and cured to a fabric substrate, prior to lamination. Many inherent problems are found in this product emanating from the laminating heats involved in the formation of the composite, as well as the differential expansion and contraction characteristics of the multiple layers involved. In addition, the multiple processes involved in all of these increase the cost above the value of the product.